Trick or Treat!
by RoyalKnightX
Summary: Halloween special! Rika gets a few trick or treaters! Hope you like it!


Little Halloween special! Rika gets a few trick or treaters! And I don't own Digimon!

------------------------------------------------------

"For the last time, Mom, I'm not dressing up," said Rika Nonaka as her mother tried desperately to get her to participate in the holiday.

"But Rika," said Rumiko, "why not? Didn't you say your friends were coming over? It wouldn't be right if you weren't in costume!"

"They aren't coming over, they're just stopping by for a few seconds during their Trick or Treating!" said Rika.

"Well why don't you join them?" said Rumiko.

"That's enough," said Rika's grandmother as she walked in the room. "Rumiko, Rika obviously doesn't want to dress up, so don't make her."

"But mother!" protested Rumiko.

"Thanks, Grandma!" said Rika.

"Don't thank me yet, Rika, your mother _does_ have a point. You should participate some how."

"But Grandma!"

"No buts, young lady. I want you to stand by the door and answer the trick or treaters." Seeing that no words would convince her grandmother, Rika sent her a glare instead. Seiko just laughed. "Give every one that look, Rika, and you won't need a scary costume!"

Rika just sighed, defeated.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see what the problem is, Rika," said a tall, fox-like creature next to Rika. "Are you scared?"

"Of course not!" said Rika. "Kids in costumes are _nothing_ compared to what we've been through!"

"But one is supposed to be scared on this 'Halloween,' are they not?"said Renamon. "Is that the problem? Is it un-enjoyable because you are not frightened?"

"You don't get it Renamon," said Rika, "it's just a little kid's holiday. They run around and pretend to be sort of scary and they expect candy for it. I say give them the 'trick' instead!"

"Hmm…you say it is for children?" asked Renamon.

"Yes!" said Rika.

"Then why are Kazu and Kenta approaching?" said Renamon. Rika slapped her forehead.

"Because although they may physically be my age, mentally, they're toddlers." said Rika. Renamon chuckled as the doorbell rang. Rika opened the door and…

"TRICK OR TREAT!!!"

"_No…way…"_ thought Rika. She knew exactly who they were this Halloween.

Kazu was dressed in poorly made black cardboard armor, and had two claw like…_weapons_…attached to his arms that he had clearly stolen from a small child's WarGreymon costume and dumped black paint on. Kenta was wearing a bed-sheet as a cape and had a scarf wrapped around his head. He also had a long stick in his hands.

"Remember us, Rika?" exclaimed Kazu loudly.

"In case you forgot, we're…" said Kenta.

"BlackWarKazumon!!!" yelled Kazu.

"And MegaMightyKentamon!!!" screamed Kenta.

"And we," they said together, "DEMAND YOUR CANDY!!!"

Rika was fighting back a serious urge to kill them both.

"Renamon…" she muttered. The kitsune phased behind the two and gripped their shoulders tightly. _Very_ tightly.

"Rika is in a bad mood right now," said Renamon, "you would do well to take _one_ piece of candy and _leave_."

"Uhh…right!" said Kenta as he took a single chocolate bar. Kazu did the same.

"Hehe…we'll just…be going now…bye!" said _BlackWarKazumon_ as he and his partner in crime raced down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------

DING-DONG

"Now who could that be?" said Renamon.

"As long as it isn't a Deva, I don't really care," said Rika sarcastically.

As it turns out, it _was_ a Deva. Well, a former Deva, anyway, among others. Joining Lopmon was her Tamer, Suzie, who was wearing a completely brown shirt and completely brown pants. Lopmon was sitting on her head, acting as the mask of sorts for Suzie's Lopmon costume. Henry was there as well, and he was wearing his martial arts outfit. Apparently he was Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee or something. Terriermon was missing.

"Twick owr Tweat!" said Suzie, holding up her bag. Rika couldn't help but smile as she gave Suzie the amount of candy that Kazu and Kenta had wanted. That is, she gave Suzie half the bowl.

"Hey Henry, where's the rabbit? I was looking forward to not giving him candy," said Rika. Henry laughed and looked to Suzie.

"Should be bring _her_ out, now?" he asked his sister.

"Okay!" said Suzie as she reached into a pink bag that Rika hadn't noticed before. "Here _she_ is!"

Rika couldn't believe it. In Suzie's arms was Terriermon, wearing a little pink dress and bows on each of his ears. He looked as if he was going to weep at any moment, and it was quite clear that he had been doing just that in the bag.

"Rika," said Henry, "We'd like you to meet…"

"Pwincess Pwetty Pants!" exclaimed Suzie. Even Renamon had to place a paw on the wall for support in the mass laughter that followed. And Terriermon cried the whole time.

---------------------------------------------------------

Renamon's ears twitched.

"Something's coming, Rika," said Renamon. That was when they heard it. The sound of a rather large motorcycle skidding to a stop outside the door.

"Who on earth…" mumbled Rika as she opened the door. She was greeted by two small children dressed as Impmons, and a rather tall biker demon with three eyes.

"Nice costume, Impmon," said Renamon.

"Ain't it?" said Beelzemon as he held up one of his clawed hands. "It's so much like the real thing! You might _actually_ think I was a real Mega Digimon!"

"Here's your candy, Ai. Here's yours, Mako," said Rika as the children took their sweets and thanked her. Beelzemon picked them both up, put them on Behemoth, got on, and quite literally blasted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Takatomon, will Rika give me bread?"

"No, Guilmon, she'll give you _candy_."

Inside the house, Renamon turned to face Rika. "Guess who."

Rika opened the door to two of her best friends. Takato had pulled his goggles down over his eyes and had on a t-shirt and cape that both said "GB" on them, which she realized stood for "Goggle-Boy." Jeri was with him, too. She was dressed as…well, this was a surprise. Jeri was Sakuyamon, but without the mask. Apparently, both of their costumes had been inspired by Rika. Calumon was apparently a creampuff (wasn't he always?), and Guilmon had a large sign around his neck that said "Life-Size Guilmon Bread." Rika smiled.

"I take it you want candy?" she asked.

"Bread actually!" said Guilmon.

"Guilmon…" said Takato.

"Toe-Men-Mai!" said the dino, getting the word horribly wrong.

"Ugh…" groaned Takato. Jeri laughed.

"Sure Rika, we'd love some!" she said.

"You bet we would!" yelled Calumon.

"Well, take the rest of it, I want to make sure Mr. Perfect doesn't get any if he drops by," said Rika.

"Okay!" exclaimed Calumon as he quickly scooped the sweets into his and Jeri's bag.

"Thanks, Rika," said Jeri. "See you later!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, no one has come in the past thirty minutes," said Rika. "I think we're done. Thank goodness HE didn't…"

And then it happened. A large fog suddenly engulfed the street outside. A Digimon was Bioemerging right on Rika's doorstep. But before Rika could get her cards, Renamon grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry," she said. "It isn't hostile. It's just…" Renamon was silent as a tall, superhero-like Digimon walked out of the fog. He was silver, he had a long, red scarf around his neck, and a mechanical arm. "Him."

"Well, judging by your reaction, I'd say coming from the Digital World actually managed to scare you, Wildcat! Trick or Treat!" laughed Justimon in his double voice. Rika knew Ryo was smirking behind that mask.

"We're out of candy, hero-boy," said Rika. "Will a trick do?"

"Of course, Wildcat," said Justimon, kneeling down to Rika's level. "And what is this trick?"

"Stay right there," said Rika as she walked back into the house and closed the door.

"Rika," asked Renamon, "what are you…" Rika picked up her D-Arc.

"Biomerge, Activate."

Outside, Justimon saw a faint light come from Rika's home.

"What in the..." he muttered before something struck his head so hard he Dedigivolved to Ryo and Monodramon. "OWWWW!!!!"

Standing above him, Sakuyamon laughed. _"Know what, Renamon?"_ said Rika inside her Data Sphere.

"_What, Rika?" _said Renamon.

"_Halloween isn't so bad after all."_

------------------------------------------------

I _really_ wanted Yamaki and Riley to come by, but I decided against it because my dad is currently telling me to go to sleep. So goodnight, and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
